Miwaku Suspaidia
Miwaku is the next Jorōgumo in the story The Jōren Falls of Izu. She is 17 and attends the Never After Institute*. She was created for the Through the Mirror Contest December 2018. Her counterpart within the Monster High world is Kireina Kuchigane. __TOC__ Biography Personality Miwaku is an advance magic student, but she specializes in Glamours, or 'transformation spells'. She can shape shift from her original spider shape, to a more human form during new moons. However she has to stay in the form she chooses until the next new moon. Miwaku has found that her spider from, while rather inconvenient at some times, is the better choice. This is why you don't typically see her as a human. She is definatly a seductress, when she wants or needs something. She also is a good orator and has great speaking skills. Appearance Miwaku's appearance is filled with blues and purples, and whites. Her eyes glow, and she typicaly wears a white 'chainmail-like' top. Fairy tale – The Jōren Falls of Izu The Story from Miwaku's Point of View At the Jōren Falls of Izu, Shizuoka Prefecture, allegedly lives the jorōgumo mistress of the waterfall. The local legend tells of a man who rested beside the waterfall basin when the jorōgumo tried to drag him into the waterfall by throwing webs around his leg. The man transferred the webbing around a tree stump, which was dragged into the falls instead of him. After that, people of the village dared not venture close to the falls anymore. Then one day, a visiting woodcutter who was a stranger to this all, tried to cut a tree and mistakenly dropped his favorite axe into the basin. As he tried to go down to fetch his axe back, a beautiful woman appeared and returned it to him. "You must never tell anyone what you saw here", she said. The woodcutter fell in love with a woman he met at the waterfall. He visited her every day, but grew physically weaker each time. The oshō of a nearby temple suspected that the woodcutter was "taken in by the jorōgumo mistress of the waterfall", and accompanied him to chant a sutra. When a spider thread reached out to the woodcutter, the oshō let out a thunderous yell, and the thread disappeared. Now knowing that the woman was actually a jorōgumo, the woodcutter still persisted and tried to gain permission for marriage from the mountain's tengu. When the tengu denied, him, the woodcutter ran towards the waterfall, where he was entangled by spider threads and disappeared into the water. What is their Destiny To be the next The Jorōgumo. History Miwaku woke up from a sleeping curse, the last thing she remembered was stars. Glowing orbs around her, then the vanished and she woke up. The world was dark and brooding, at least it could be worse then this. Miwaku is a fan of the dark, she hates light and brightness. Her one exception is how intrigued she is by iridescence and glowing objects. She couldn't remember anything, except a woman standing over her. This woman wore blood red, and had dark curly hair. But the woman's appearance was like a mirage, it would change, and it almost looked as if she was a mold of water. The woman handed her a sheet of paper, with a list of classes, and the next thing she knew, Miwaku was in a dorm room like setting. Even though something seemed 'off' or 'not right', Miwaku went with the flow of what everyone else would do. And pretty soon she discovered she was living in some sort of Dark bording school. Relationships (ALL RELATIONSHIPS ARE OPEN) Gallery MiwakuFullbody.png|Miwaku Suspaidia - Daughter of the Jorōgumo KireinaKuchigane.png|Kireina Kuchigane - Daughter of a Tsuchigumo Notes * Miwaku is the 6th Character in London's EAH fanon, but one of the few featured on this wiki. *She is the EAH counterpart of Kirena. She was made for the Through the Mirror contest. **The Through the Mirror contest let's participants enter a Fan Character from either the Monster High or Ever After High world, and create a fully new character in the opposite universe based on the entered FC. Miwaku and Kireina are not crossovers (from EAH to MH) rather, their characters match and contrast in appearance and personality. *The Never After Institute is a fanon school created and sustained by London and his friend Broshi. Never After Institute, is a school that was founded in secret by Dame Gothel, and Miles Grimm. It is within the Realm of Ever After, but has an entrance to the Fairy tale world in Neverland. The school is dark, cold, and is located on two cliffs with a valley in between. Category:LondonSpear Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Neutrals Category:The Jōren Falls of Izu